


hurry up to me

by runaway081402



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, and taehyun just wants everyone to be happy, hueningkai is a horny demon, soobin is trying to be a mature leader, sorry beomgyu isn’t heavily featured, yeonjun thinks everyone needs to let loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway081402/pseuds/runaway081402
Summary: He can practically hear Yeonjun roll his eyes from the disgust in his voice. “You worry too much. Stop it.”Soobin slumps, knowing it means Yeonjun has to stretch less in his position. “I still haven’t figured out how to do that.”Yeonjun shakes his head, still not moving from his perch. “You need to get laid,” he says matter-of-factly.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	hurry up to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drbebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbebe/gifts).



Taehyun is in a corner, doing a few vocal runs to warm up his voice, while Beomgyu is taking selcas nearby. Hueningkai is stretching, since they’ll be running through the dance for Cat & Dog today, preparing for the comeback. 

Soobin does this — watches the members carefully, because he’s pretty sure that’s what a leader is supposed to do. Watch over people. Take care of the team. Look out for them. 

After all, they’re all younger than him with the exception of Yeonjun, so he knows as their hyung he has a responsibility towards them regardless. Being a leader just makes him even more conscious of his position. 

He’d feel worse about the burden of being leader if it weren’t for the fact that he’s at least not the oldest. With Yeonjun around, he has a place to go when it’s overwhelming, when it’s too much, when he feels like he can’t breathe anymore from the pressure of it all.

When he thinks about being a leader, he thinks about Kim Namjoon. He thinks about the example he set, leading BTS to such heights, and feels the weight of the world on his shoulders when he thinks about the expectations the world probably has about their little group — because after all, they’re the next boyband from the great BigHit Entertainment.

He thinks about trying to live up to these expectations and more often than not, has a mild panic attack. That’s usually when Yeonjun comes in and distracts him, and today is no different.

Yeonjun rests his chin on Soobin’s shoulder — a feat, considering how much taller Soobin is. Still, Yeonjun perseveres. “What are you thinking about?”

Soobin sighs. “Being a leader.”

He can practically hear Yeonjun roll his eyes from the disgust in his voice. “You worry too much. Stop it.”

Soobin slumps, knowing it means Yeonjun has to stretch less in his position. “I still haven’t figured out how to do that.”

Yeonjun shakes his head, still not moving from his perch. “You need to get laid,” he says matter-of-factly. 

Soobin flushes. “W-What?”

Yeonjun doesn’t falter. “Yeah. Get laid. You need to relieve all this stress that’s built up inside you.”

“You act like finding someone to safely sleep with isn’t going to send me into another panic attack at the thought of being found out.”

Yeonjun sighs. “Okay, then just be careful. I’ll help you keep it under wraps.” He pauses. “And make sure you wrap it up too. We don’t want any surprises here.”

Soobin groans. “I really don’t want to have this conversation right now.”

Yeonjun finally lifts his head, and dramatically shrugs as he walks backwards away from Soobin and toward their younger members. “Just think about it!” he shouts cheerfully.

“Think about what?” Taehyun asks, pausing his personal vocal rehearsal. 

Yeonjun winks. “Adult things. Kids aren’t allowed to know.”

Hueningkai lets out a whine. “That’s not fair! You always say that!”

Beomgyu ruffles Hueningkai’s hair. “Just a few more years left for you two now.”

Hueningkai pouts.

It’s incredible, truly, the way Hueningkai embraces his role as the maknae: He’s sexy on stage but loves to play the act of the child when it suits him.

It’s a skill Hueningkai needs, as an idol, and it’s a skill Soobin struggles with. Cute is simple enough, but sexy is difficult when you don’t believe you’re sexy at all. Soobin doesn’t believe he’s sexy, but Hueningkai _knows_ and _believes_ he’s sexy.

And that’s the most of the problem, really, because Soobin believes that too. So when he does those things, when he pouts, a little childlike and a little flirtatious, it does things to Soobin.

That’s why Yeonjun’s advice irks him so much. It isn’t like he hasn’t thought about being laid. He has. A lot. As much as any normal healthy teenage boy would. It’s just unfortunately, he’s been thinking about it in the context of Hueningkai. His coworker. His friend. His dongsaeng. 

Soobin’s young and he’s horny and Hueningkai is fucking _there_ , flirting with him, all the goddamn fucking time. Hueningkai has all but told him “I want to fuck you” without saying the words, and Soobin has done everything in his power to prevent him from saying that. He needs to keep their friendship on a professional level, because he’s too much of a neurotic mess to try and manage a friends with benefits situation with one of his coworkers.

Despite his best efforts, it’s becoming a problem that Soobin isn’t quite prepared to deal with, especially as Hueningkai’s confidence grows with each passing day. He was born to be an idol, to be on the stage, to capture the hearts of millions, in a way that his manager tells Soobin _he_ was born to be, but that Soobin doesn’t ever believe.

Soobin tries, he really tries to ignore Hueningkai’s flirtations, to think of him as a coworker but he’s young and horny and trapped in a room with the devil almost 24/7.

Soobin tries his best to rationalize away any thoughts of Hueningkai’s sexiness, reminding himself that this is their job, that Hueningkai’s doing it for the cameras, that maybe Hueningkai is just practicing on him, that it doesn’t actually mean anything, that it’s just something for their fans. He reminds himself of these things and tries to brush off any panic that rises in his chest.

He really, really tries to be a good leader.

The problem is Hueningkai has other ideas.

Soobin would like to meet Hueningkai's father. He'd especially like to talk to this "David" and explain to him that he needs to control his son, because honestly, despite his rationalizations and his denials, Soobin isn't sure how much willpower he really has. If he can't keep from overindulging on sweets, how is he supposed to stop himself from indulging in a Hueningkai, willingly offered to him?

For example, sometimes, Hueningkai just... leans into him. And looks at him. With those big stupid eyes. And that wide, adoring smile. And his stupid deep voice.

The worst is when they wake up. Hueningkai's hair is mussed, his voice is even deeper than usual, husky, and his smile warm and loose as he looks at Soobin.

Soobin, on the other hand, can feel how swollen his face is, and instead of a husky voice, it's more like a squawk as he tries to warm his voice up. Yeonjun pokes his cheek and jokes that he looks like Anpanman.

Hueningkai laughs at Yeonjun's joke, which somehow makes everything worse and even more embarrassing. Sometimes he wonders how anyone thought he’d make a good idol.

Soobin doesn't often feel like a leader, despite his best efforts to be The Best Leader Ever. He knows he _is_ the leader, he knows the others look up to him, but late at night, when he can't sleep, he turns to Yeonjun and wonders why Yeonjun isn’t the leader instead of him.

(He knows why. Yeonjun will readily admit he's too selfish to be the leader. Only Soobin has the emotional capacity to put everyone else in the group first, and Yeonjun is all too happy to let Soobin take the lead.

And Soobin does take the lead, ultimately. He just doesn't always feel confident about it, is the problem. He feels like a kid. They're children playing at being men and Soobin feels the weight of the world on his shoulders and sometimes he really, really hates that.)

He's having another of those nights, only Yeonjun is asleep. So he warms a glass of milk in the kitchen, hoping it will soothe him and allow him to get some rest before the day of filming they have ahead of them.

"Can't sleep?" asks Taehyun. Taehyun is in his pajamas, his hair mussed, and it's clear he must have woken up to use the restroom in the middle of the night.

Soobin smiles shyly. "Something like that," he says.

Taehyun nods, and turns to walk to the restroom.

Then he pauses.

"You have to stop encouraging Hueningkai," he says suddenly.

Soobin's eyes widen and he flushes. "What?"

Encouraging Hueningkai? Encouraging him in what? Does Taehyun know he had another wet dream about Hueningkai's lips against his--

"He has a crush on you, you know. If you keep being nice to him, he'll think it's reciprocated."

Soobin swallows deeply, feels his Adam's apple bob silently. The room feels stuffy and suffocating, and he wants nothing more than to escape this conversation. Or eat ice cream. Or maybe both. He turns to the freezer and begins rummaging through it as he thinks about how to respond.

"I don't think I treat him any differently than the rest of the members," Soobin says. He doesn't believe that, actually, he's desperately worried he's been somehow encouraging Hueningkai this whole time.

"You're right," Taehyun says, his voice calm and logical, and Soobin breathes a sigh of relief to know Taehyun hasn't noticed anything strange. "But even being the normal amount of nice is going to be something he takes the wrong way. He's just -- He's incredibly naive sometimes, you know? It's -- it’s the confidence. He really thinks he can just wear you down. You have to be a little meaner so he gets the hint."

Soobin wants to die of embarrassment, because the truth is that Taehyun is right about Hueningkai. Hueningkai _has_ been wearing Soobin's defenses down slowly, so slowly and with such complete confidence that Soobin has been unable to resist. Any second he'll lean into Hueningkai's touch, he'll let the adoration of his youngest member comfort him and make him think that everything's not so serious.

At a photo shoot, Hueningkai sits next to him, lays a hand on his shoulder just so that the hint of the warmth of his skin is present, makes him wish there was just a bit more. He knocks his knees against Soobin’s — why the fuck are they both in shorts, he thinks irritatedly — so that Soobin has to look at him. Hueningkai smiles slyly, like he’s trying to be shy but really just looks like he’s planning something.

He probably is, actually. Planning something.

But Soobin steals these moments too. Sometimes, when they’re hanging out in the dorm, all on the floor because no one’s decided it’s worth it to have a couch, and he’ll laugh, and he’s a touchy sort of person so when he laughs he touches Hueningkai — his shoulder, his neck, his knees. Little glimpses of skin, little touches that rile him up and frustrate him, because he’s too scared to fuck it all up with hormones.

It’s a few weeks of this when Yeonjun confronts him.

“You might need more than getting laid,” he says with a weary sigh.

Soobin looks at him, eyes wide like some sort of deer in the headlights. His heart starts pounding, because, well, any kind of unexpected conversation topic makes Soobin’s heart pound

“What does that mean?” Soobin asks, trying to sound cool and nonchalant.

He doesn’t know why he even tried. He’s never sounded cool or nonchalant in his life and certainly not in front of Yeonjun, who can see through everyone. It’s Yeonjun’s most annoying quality.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “We’ve all noticed it by now.”

Soobin hates this. Hates the wondering of what in the world everyone has noticed. His heart pounds, because if there’s one thing Soobin hates it’s to think that something is wrong. And Yeonjun’s disappointed voice makes it feel like he’s done something horrible.

“Noticed _what_? Yeonjun, none of us have time for riddles.”

Yeonjun sits next to him on the floor of the practice room. “You. And Hueningkai. You need more than getting laid. You need to work out whatever tension you two have going on.”

Soobin looks at him like he’s grown another head. 

But Yeonjun acts like there’s nothing amiss with his advice. “I thought it’d be good to get laid with like, someone more random, like one of the other trainees, but if you and Hueningkai have this _thing_ happening, well, you should just get each other off and move on with your lives. I get it. Sometimes you just have to get it out. Happens to all of us at some point. There was that time with Wooyoung —“

One thing Soobin doesn’t need to hear about is Yeonjun’s other best friends. He feels self-conscious enough; he doesn’t have to add any other feelings of inadequacy into this conversation.

“You— you want me to sleep with Hueningkai.”

Yeonjun nods. “I mean, you gotta do _something_. A handjob, a blowjob, whatever he’s willing to do — just like, get off and stop being so awkward. Then things will be more normal, for all of us.”

Great. Not only is Soobin a horny idiot, he’s a horny idiot making the group dynamics awkward. As if that doesn’t activate all of his worst fears and his guilt complex.

He sighs. “While I appreciate your advice —“ he begins.

Yeonjun interrupts him. “Take it. There’s no option for you to not take it. I know what’s best for you and you always do what’s not good for you, so you can’t tell me no. Bye!” he shouts cheerfully, walking out of the room as he talks so that Soobin can’t argue.

Soobin lets out an aggrieved sigh and sends a frustrated prayer to whatever higher power exists in the world.

He does his best to ignore Yeonjun’s advice in the meantime, but one night, he comes home drunk after a dinner of chimek with Yeonjun, where there’d been entirely too much “mek” and not nearly enough “chi” involved, and it all goes downhill from there.

He manages to splash his face with water, but the thought of actually doing an entire skin cleansing routine is too much — he’ll deal with the aftermath later, and hope the makeup noonas don’t yell at him too much.

Hueningkai’s voice is soft as he leans against the doorway. “Hyung, are you okay?” he asks.

He knows Yeonjun immediately went and threw himself into one of the bottom bunks and started snoring loudly, so he suspects he’s been in the bathroom long enough the younger members got worried.

Soobin looks at him, bleary-eyed, and he knows his face is puffy from the alcohol and the late hour. He groans, because Hueningkai is in silk pajamas but he’s _shirtless_ , and the pants skim his hips and his ass, and God, not a single person he knows has an ass like Hueningkai.

“I’m fine,” he lies.

Hueningkai’s brows knit in genuine concern, and when Soobin stumbles trying to leave the bathroom, Hueningkai moves quickly to his side, slipping an arm around Soobin’s waist.

Thank God Soobin is too drunk, because otherwise he thinks there’d be evidence of his attraction to Hueningkai, and that’s something he can’t quite deal with right now.

As it is, he’s just drunk enough to let himself lean into Hueningkai’s support. It’s unfortunately one of the most attractive things about Hueningkai, one of the biggest parts of his fantasies, which is that Hueningkai is one of the few people tall enough that he can support Soobin effortlessly. Soobin’s thought about it, pictured it, but today he experiences it fully. Unfortunately, he doesn’t think he’s going to forget it.

When Hueningkai begins to help Soobin into the bottom bunk, he realizes that this is the only moment where he has a viable excuse to kiss him and pretend it means absolutely nothing.

So he pulls him into the bed with him, pulls Hueningkai flush against his body, and kisses him.

Unfortunately, Hueningkai’s lips are warm and pliant, opening sweetly to him, and he thinks — _fuck_.

His hand snakes automatically to wind through Hueningkai’s curly hair, twines his fingers through it, digs his fingers into the fine locks and holds him close. He kisses him, awkward and shy because he really, really hasn’t kissed that many people yet, but he’s drunk and for once not feeling all that awkward about it. He pulls at Hueningkai’s lips, applies pressure again and again until he feels Hueningkai smile and nip at Soobin’s lower lip.

The shock of it makes Soobin pause, but Hueningkai is unfazed. He nibbles at Soobin’s lower lip, softly, before licking at the soft opening of Soobin’s mouth, shocking Soobin so thoroughly he opens his lips wider at the shock, and Hueningkai, devil that he is, takes the moment to kiss him more deeply.

This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Soobin was supposed to have a small taste of the pleasure of Hueningkai’s lips, and Hueningkai would pull away. Hueningkai wasn’t supposed to lean into it, to slide his hands down Soobin’s waist and grip his non-existent ass while he sticks his tongue in Soobin’s mouth.

Where did Hueningkai learn to kiss like this?

Soobin knows he needs to stop, knows he needs to put a pause on this until he’s in his right mind and ready to refuse Hueningkai’s advances, but there’s a disconnect between his brain and his body. He slips one hand up the length Hueningkai’s back, even as he says, “We can’t, we can’t, we have to stop—“

Hueningkai grins against his lips, and pauses to speak. He arches his back, and Soobin can’t help but think how catlike he can be with his movements, so bendy and flexible and fluid.

“Yeonjun-hyung told me I shouldn’t listen to you,” he declares with a wicked grin.

Soobin will kill Yeonjun. The mention sobers him up just enough that he manages to wriggle out from beneath Hueningkai and pushes himself into a corner of the bed. 

“Yeonjun needs to shut up,” he says, moping.

Hueningkai rolls his eyes. “You need to listen to him too. He’s right, you know.”

Soobin holds his head in his hands, attempting to stop the throbbing pain from the alcohol. He’s not in his right mind to have this conversation, and he only hopes he remembers it tomorrow. “What did Yeonjun tell you, then?”

“That you’re afraid to make a mess of things and that’s why you won’t make a move, but it’s okay to be messy. That’s what growing up is about.”

Soobin stares at him. He wants to refute it, he wants to come up with a list of logical reasons why this is a bad idea but — Yeonjun’s right.

They’re all just dumb fucking teenagers and if BigHit expected anything else then they shouldn’t have put them all in the same fucking dorm.

He hangs his head in defeat. “Tell me that again when I’m sober.”

Hueningkai grins. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he says cheekily.

Soobin stares at him. “I don’t even know what the question was.”

Hueningkai smiles, leans forward and kisses Soobin’s eyelids like he’s the most precious thing in the world. “You don’t need to know.”

Soobin thinks he absolutely needs to know, but he twines his fingers with Hueningkai’s instead, lets Hueningkai sit next to him and stroke his hair, and even lets him kiss him goodnight, and he thinks, whatever question Hueningkai asks him he’ll say yes to anyway.

++++

When he’s sober and they’re alone, Hueningkai presses Soobin down into the mattress. He straddles him, dancer’s thighs locking him into place so he can’t move — not that he’d want to, because the sight of Hueningkai removing his shirt is hypnotic. He’s all lanky limbs and bony shoulders, but his smile is magnetic and it’s focused 100% on Soobin, and _God_ , he could stare at him all day like this.

Hueningkai doesn’t stop moving though, he runs his hands up and down Soobin’s arms before settling his fingers at the hem of Soobin’s shirt. He pushes it forward, exposing the skin of his stomach, and he dances his fingertips lightly across the expanse before unbuttoning Soobin’s jeans.

He fumbles with it a bit, and the friction of Hueningkai’s struggle against Soobin’s growing erection is just enough to frustrate him. 

Soobin reaches his hands forward, and grasps Hueningkai’s face with his hands. Hueningkai seems small in his hands, and there’s something about the way he can feel the warmth pooling at the base of Hueningkai’s skull that warms him as well. He kisses him, softly, lightly, because it’s fun, because he has plenty of time. 

Hueningkai giggles against his mouth, the soft, lilting laughter, and then kisses him back more forcefully, matching the intensity with which he is removing Soobin’s jeans. When he manages to get them undone, he reaches inside and warms his palm against the heat of Soobin’s erection. Soobin hisses at the cold from Hueningkai’s fingers, but even still, it feels _so_ good to be touched by someone other than himself that he gives himself over to it. He arches back in frustration, wanting more — more warmth, more friction, more movement.

The thing about sex is it _is_ messy. So maybe, maybe Yeonjun is right. Maybe Soobin can just be messy and sloppy and awkward and horny and that’s all fine and normal and totally expected.

Hueningkai is clearly just enjoying himself, not thinking of anything other than the moment.

That’s one of Hueningkai’s best qualities. He has _fun_.

When was the last time Soobin truly had fun?

Depressing thought.

“You’re _thinking_ too hard,” Hueningkai whines. “I know that face.” He lifts a hand from Soobin’s dick to poke at the worry lines knit between Soobin’s brows, and he has a moment to think “gross” before Hueningkai continues. “You’re thinking about stupid things when you _should_ be thinking about making me come.”

Soobin considers his situation — Hueningkai, precome stained fingers against his forehead, his dick in Hueningkai’s other hand, and Hueningkai’s erection straining against his briefs, staining the fabric as he battles his own desire — and he laughs.

“I’m sorry,” Soobin says, giggling. He reaches a hand forward to roll against Hueningkai’s erection too, and Hueningkai moans, open throated, head thrown back. He’s so loud and in the moment, and thank god none of their bandmates are home because there’d be no way to hide what was happening right now.

Soobin pulls down the line of Hueningkai’s boxers to reveal his cock, and Hueningkai moans while he shakily goes back to work rubbing his hands against Soobin’s cock.

He pants and whines, barely getting the words out. “Together. Please.”

Soobin complies, shifts their bodies so that he can wrap his large hands against both of their erections, and he pumps against the sensitized skin like he would if he were taking care of himself on any other night. 

Hueningkai’s breath is shaky and audible, and he moans Soobin’s name as Soobin picks up the pace. He moves his hands, trying to hold two dicks together and not quite managing to touch either of them enough to be satisfying.

Hueningkai moves his hand too, presses hard at the tip at the entirely wrong angle, but it’s just different enough of a sensation that Soobin whines, “Ahh,” and comes.

Hueningkai moves, thrusts himself against Soobin’s stomach a few more times before Soobin feels the rush of warm come against his chest, feels Hueningkai slump over on top of him.

Messy.

(There’s more messy hookups after that, but Soobin finally feels refreshed and relaxed and he can’t really complain until Yeonjun tells him “I told you so” so many times that Soobin nearly punches him.)


End file.
